


Threesome At the Train

by nuestfan2277



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestfan2277/pseuds/nuestfan2277





	Threesome At the Train

It was early in the morning. It was time for Joshua to went home to sleep after his night working. He was sleepy right now and he wanted to get home as soon as possible but it would take a while for him with the train since his home were on the other side of the city.

Today there was very quiet and he haven’t seen anyone at the station. Not many people work to 2 AM. He took up his phone and headphones to listen to music while he were on the train. It made him more comfortable.

He walked in and was kind of shocked that he didn’t saw anyone else at the train.

Joshua looked around at the train and then picked up his phone to look at facebook if there were anything new since he haven’t been able to check at his phone for a very long time.

He came to Seoul just a few years ago. He lived in Los Angeles, California before with his family who were born in South Korea.

He took a grip on the post that was near the door.

Just at the moment there were two other guys who walked into the same train as Joshua. It seemed like they were a couple because they hold into each other’s hand like couples do. They both laughed with each other. Joshua wondered what they did at this time. Not like he cared, it’s not his business.

Joshua saw the two guys whispered about something, Joshua just looked back at his phone. It would take him around 45 minutes until he was at home. He kept listening to the music and just wanted to enjoy it.

Joshua could feel someone being very closed to him. He could feel this person’s breath in his neck.

He turned around a little and saw one of the guy. He had brown short hair. His arms was above Joshua’s head and held in the rod. He didn’t looked at Joshua, he was just looking up a bit. He looked at the other guy who had black hair, he was looking at his phone like he didn’t mind at all.

Joshua started to wonder why this guy was so closed to him when there is so much space around here. At the same time it somehow felt good.

He looked back and just faced the floor like he didn’t cared.

Joshua could feel that this guy who was behind him took him off the headphones, Joshua just looked at the ground. He had no idea what was actually going on but he could feel an arm wrapped around his waist. He faced that guy who smiled to him.

‘’You will like it.’’ -The brown haired guy said and Joshua could feel the guy’s hand sliding under his white shirt. He could feel the guy’s fingers twisted his nipple. He could feel him getting closer to himself and the brown haired guy started to grind against him from the behind.

‘’You are so sexy.’’ -He said and he could feel their lips crashed on each other’s.

It actually felt amazing to have this stranger's lips on his own. He just realized how handsome he was. But at that moment he realized that this guy have a boyfriend and his boyfriend didn’t even looked at them. Was he crazy or something?

Joshua could feel the stranger's tongue licking his lips, he opened his mouth and let his tongue sliding into his mouth. Joshua let out a small moan that he wasn’t preper that he should do but it felt so great. Joshua pulled away their lips from each other and he looked in the other man’s eyes. His dark eyes were beautiful. He just want to look at those eyes all day. He saw the black haired guy took down his phone and put it in his pocket, he walked up and turned him around so he faced the other guy. He sat down on his knees and started to rub his butt with his hands. He held the pole so he shouldn’t fall down.

The black haired guy started to unzip Joshua’s pants while the brown haired guy opened up Joshua’s white shirt.

‘’You want me to give you a blowjob would you like it?’’ -The black haired guy asked.

Joshua nodded he wanted those lips on his dick so much, he wanted to get fucked by these men.

‘’Trust me you will like it a lot. I’m used to get sucked by him.’’ -The brown haired guy whispered in Joshua’s ear and then he kissed his neck while he still unbuttoned the buttons. The black haired guy pulled down Joshua’s boxes and started to stroke Joshua’s dick.

The other guy made some hickeys on his neck and then rubbing his nipple with his finger.

The black haired guy swirled his wet tongue around the top of Joshua’s cock.

Joshua closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment to being touched in a sexual way. He could feel the guy took his dick in his mouth and it made Joshua rock his hips, he grabbed his black short hair and moaned while he fucked the guy’s mouth.

Suddenly the black haired guy stood up, and then sat down on a seat and made Joshua sit on his leg. Joshua leaned towards the guy and their lips touched each other’s and suddenly he opened Joshua’s mouth with his tongue, he let the guy sliding his tongue in his mouth to fight for dominance.

Joshua tried to find a rhythm and grinded his thigh. It felt good even if he dry humped his leg.

‘’Keep going I want to see you fuck my thigh.’’

The brown haired guy opened up the button from his pants, opened up his fly and took out his dick out from his pants.

The other guy held Joshua’s hip with one hand and the other he held his dick to pull it inside of him slowly. The other guy who he sat on the lap on started to lick his nipple and with one hand he stroke his dick.

Joshua kissed the black haired guy while the other humped inside of him. He rocked his hips. He could feel himself getting even more hard. He enjoyed every single moment of this.

Joshua took his member and stroked it. He moaned because of the pleasure.

The black haired guy, took Joshua’s hand and pulled away their lips from each other’s.

‘’Let me do it.’’ -He took Joshua’s dick in his hand and stroke it.

‘’Ahh...fuck.’’ -Joshua groaned.

He looked at the black haired guy who gave him a handjob and then to the brown haired guy who thrust inside of him and moaned which turned him on.

The black haired guy unzipped his pants and pulled both his pants and boxes down, took both their dicks in his hand and started to stroke it at the same time. He pulled Joshua closer to himself and shoved his tongue down in Joshua’s throat. They twirled their tongues and bite it. It felt warm and soft. He could feel his lips brushing his ear and suddenly he gasped of the feeling and that he nibbled and licked his ear.

The brown haired guy turned Joshua around.

‘’Sit down on the ground.’’

Joshua stood up from the black haired guy and sat down on the knees in front of him while he stroke his hard cock and cummed over Joshua’s face. He took it in his mouth and let him cum in his mouth.

‘’Don’t think we are done with you yet.’’ -The black haired guy said. ‘’Stand up!’’

Joshua did what he said. He held Joshua’s waist and pushed his hard cock inside of him.

Joshua tried to bite back his moans. He could feel his legs got shaky, it was hard to stand up while it felt so good.

Joshua took the rod so he shouldn’t collapse on the ground. He held it close to himself while the other guy humped inside of him.

‘’Oh fuck!’’

The brown haired guy walked in front of him and sat down on his knees. He could feel his lips on his cock.

Joshua exhales, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He closed his eyes and opened his lips.

He could feel the guy’s tongue twirling around the top of his cock.

‘’I think...I’m gonna cum.’’

The black haired guy thrusting faster and Joshua could not stop moaning. He sounded like a female porn star. He loved it.

He saw it started to flow from his dick. The brown haired guy took it in his hand and then stood up. He smeared it with his finger.

‘’Lick it off.’’ -He said.

Joshua nodded and took his hand and licked his finger.

Suddenly he felt that the black haired guy reached to his climax. He could feel his cum in his ass. The brown haired guy sat down again on his knees and licked off the cum from his cock and the other guy took some cum in his hand and Joshua licked it off from his hand.

They all sat down on a seat and the black haired guy started to kiss him while the other guy kissed his neck. They all sweated after everything.

Joshua realized that his shirt was open and and both his pants and boxes was done. He was like completely naked. Both of them helped him to zip his pants and pants. Both of them zipped their pants and smiled to Joshua.

‘’I’m going off next station. By the way what’s your name?’’ -Joshua asked.

‘’My name is Jeonghan.’’ -The brown haired guy told.

‘’My name is Seungcheol. We would like to meet you again. Here is our phone number.’’ -He gave Joshua a card with their name.

‘’Thanks.’’ -Joshua said.

The train stopped and the door opened. Suddenly a man walked into the train and looked at all of them with a serious expression.

‘’You guys seemed to have fun at the train alone for one hour. Next time do it somewhere else and not at the train.’’

Joshua nodded and walked at the station.

What a good morning.


End file.
